


Pâtisseries and Professors

by nobu_akuma



Series: Fluff and Follies [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Ace Jon, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Author Projecting onto Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Baker Martin, Baker Tim, Bakery AU, Canon Asexual Character, Depictions of anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Handwritten love letters, I know about plant language and will use it any chance I get, Jon has scoliosis, M/M, Professor AU, TA Sasha, That's right we going old school romance!, This is a love story, bakery/professor au, bi/ace Jon, character list subject to change, if so they're a slowburn, jmart are disasters, professor jon, the archival four being pals, tim/sasha might be a thing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobu_akuma/pseuds/nobu_akuma
Summary: It was a normal day at The Spiral. The morning regulars had come and gone, leaving the little shop to it's quiet peace. The door opened, it's bell alerting them to a customer. A glance at the clock showed it was time to greet Sasha. Within seconds, Tim was leaned on the counter, smiling in a way Tim thought suave."Good afternoon, gorgeous, come here often?" Tim asked, complete with brow waggles.Sasha rolled her eyes, albeit fondly, "Oh, just about every day. There's this really cute baker who works here. You haven't seen him have you? Oh! There you are, Martin!""Hi Sasha." Martin chuckled. His eyes slid to the figure trailing behind her. The man had dark, curly hair, a myriad of scars, a deep, thoughtful look and a wiry frame that looked like he hadn't eaten well in ages."Oh, right." Sasha took a side step, "This is my colleague, Jonathan Sims."
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker
Series: Fluff and Follies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116713
Comments: 114
Kudos: 215





	1. So Jon Wants A Cinnamon Roll ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been quietly working on this in the background for like two months now. It's nowhere near finished, but I'm having a blast writing it and figured the Act Two hiatus was the perfect time to post! I hope you all enjoy! ~Nobu

It was a normal day at The Spiral. The morning regulars had come and gone, leaving the little shop to it's quiet peace. Martin dusted off his hands nearly in sync with Tim.

"You're cleaning the coffee machine tomorrow." Tim grumbled good naturedly.

"You and I both know that if I so much as stray from putting grounds in it and hitting start, it will be down and out for the week." Martin replied. 

"Why must you be such a menace to the poor machine?" Tim asked.

"It can tell I'm a tea lover at my core." Martin said sagely. 

Tim snorted, "Batting for the other team then?"

"From the coffee machine? Absolutely." Martin replied. 

The door opened, it's bell alerting them to a customer. A glance at the clock showed it was time to greet Sasha. Within seconds, Tim was leaned on the counter, smiling in a way Tim thought suave.

"Good afternoon, gorgeous, come here often?" Tim asked, complete with brow waggles.

Sasha rolled her eyes, albeit fondly, "Oh, just about every day. There's this really cute baker who works here. You haven't seen him have you? Oh! There you are, Martin!"

"Hi Sasha." Martin chuckled. His eyes slid to the figure trailing behind her. The man had dark, curly hair, a myriad of scars, a deep, thoughtful look and a wiry frame that looked like he hadn't eaten well in ages.

"Oh, right." Sasha took a side step, "This is my colleague, Jonathan Sims."

"Nice to meet you, Jonny, I'm Tim and this here's Martin." Tim introduced with his best charming smile.

Mr. Sims frowned at him, "It's  _ Jon _ . But nice to meet you, I suppose."

"Now that introductions are out of the way!" Sasha grinned at the bakers, "How fresh is your naan?"

"Just a minute out." Tim replied.

"And we've got some garlic today." Martin added.

Sasha put a hand over her heart, "Just for me? Martin! You shouldn't have!"

"Ah, but y'see,  _ I  _ actually didn't. Tim  _ insisted _ he make it himself." Martin laughed.

"Oh, did he?" Sasha turned her attention back to Tim.

Martin's eyes fell back on Mr. Sims, who was looking around with a mixture of annoyance and discomfort. The baker smiled politely, "Might I ask your favorite baked good, Mr. Sims?"

"Uh, Jon, please. And, to be honest, I'm not sure?" Jon frowned, first at Martin and then at their cases, "There seems to be quite a lot of options in that particular food category."

"True. Hm." Martin tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Alright, how about this? What is more appealing in this moment? Sweet, savory or salty?"

There was a pause, "Sweet."

"Okay," Martin smiled, "filled, iced or topped?"

"Iced." Jon answered. He was holding Martin's gaze with his own at this point, seeming to grow more confident in what he wanted.

"Baked or fried?" Martin asked.

"Baked." Jon paused again, canting his head, "Do you have cinnamon rolls?"

"We do." Martin was grinning now, "Is that what you'd like?"

"Yes please." Jon nodded.

"Do you want to choose which one from the case or let it be random?" Martin asked, sliding a fresh set of gloves on.

Jon paused to think about that. Martin was a little mesmerized by how Jon's features both scrunched and smoothed in different ways as Jon processed the question. He would be lying to say he didn't find the other man attractive, though he wasn't really sure if he could pinpoint why either.

Jon moved, just slightly, and opened his eyes, answer on his tongue, "I would like to choose, if you don't mind."

"Of course not." Martin smiled, guiding him to the section of the case that held the desired pastry.

Jon crouched to inspect them, elbows on his knees and a hand curled into a thinking gesture resting over his chin and mouth. As Jon decided, Martin set up a box to hold whatever the other picked.

"Jon, it's just a pastry, not an elaborately metaphoric poem written in pink chicken scratch." Sasha sighed.

"You dragged  _ me _ here and evidently purchase naan here almost daily. Pardon me if I take time deciding on something from a business I've never visited before." Jon grumbled dryly, not looking up.

"Fine. Let me know when you're sorted." Sasha said.

"You could just leave if you're done." Jon pointed out.

"Nope. Good try but I did promise to pay for your share." She rolled her eyes.

"Very well." Jon breathed and pointed to one of the rolls, "May I have that one, Martin?"

"Absolutely." Martin boxed it easily, "Anything else we can get you two?"

"Well, I think Tim's starting on my coffee." Sasha raised a brow at the still crouched Jon, "Did you want anything to drink?"

Jon looked between Sasha and Martin before settling on Martin, "What would you recommend?"

"You don't want my recommendation?" Sasha asked, hand out to her colleague.

"Of what? Black coffee with five espresso shots?" Jon snorted, standing with the offered assistance, "No thank you. Last time I tried that, I couldn't get the bitter taste out of my mouth for two whole days."

"Fair." Sasha chuckled.

Two sets of eyes returned to Martin, who cleared his throat, "Well, if you want something with a similar flavor, we have vanilla chai. Which we can make iced."

"That actually sounds delicious." Jon agreed, "May I have both warm though?"

"Absolutely." Martin smiled and slid the pastry toward the register, which Tim had just returned to, "Tim?"

"Cinnamon roll and a vanilla chai, both hot. Got it, boss." Tim winked.

"I'll get started on the chai then." Martin took his leave to do just that.

It took several minutes, but soon enough, everything was nice and ready to be taken to their customers. Together, he and Tim brought it to the table Sasha and Jon were sat at.

"Did you need anything else? Silverware? Napkins?" Martin asked.

"Might I have some napkins?" Jon asked.

"Of course. I'll bring them right over." Martin went and fetched a good amount of napkins. He returned to the table, offering them, "Here you are."

"Thank you." Jon said, taking them and placing them under the silverware he evidently carried with him.

"Of course. Let us know if you need anything else." Martin smiled and took his leave.

Tim was leaning on the counter as Martin returned. Tim whispered, "So, do you think they're, y'know, together?"

Martin raised a brow but matched his co-workers volume, "I don't think it's rather any of my business."

"Oh come off it, Martin, I saw how you looked at him." Tim scoffed.

"I can both admire someone's attractiveness and be aware that their relationship status is none of my business, Tim." Martin argued.

Tim threw his hands into the air with a groan, "You're insufferable!"

"Good." Martin huffed, turning back to his afternoon tasks.

***

"Jon, I swear." Sasha grumbled as she entered the bakery.

"I don't see why you're so annoyed by this. You really should expect it by now." Jon argued.

"Yeah, yeah, Archivist." Sasha sighed. She looked up and around, "Where's Tim?"

"He ran out of the store ten minutes ago saying that he needed to get some flour." Martin shrugged. 

"Hmm, okay." Sasha nodded. She held out her phone, "I'll wait til Jon is done to get my order."

"Alright..." Martin tentatively took the phone. He looked at the screen to see that she and Jon had been video calling. He smiled at Jon's wary face, "Good afternoon, Jon."

"Good afternoon, Martin." Jon's expression softened ever so slightly.

"Do you know what you'd like today?" Martin asked easily.

Jon shook his head with a sigh, "I was hoping you could help with that again."

"I'd be happy to, Jon." Martin smiled wider, "Savory, sweet or salty?"

Jon hummed in thought for a moment, "Savory, I think."

"Alright, baked or fried?" Martin asked.

"Baked, please." Jon said. 

"Alright, well, we have some savory meat pies, some various garlic breads and a few pot pies." Martin said.

Jon canted his head, "I haven't had a meat pie in a moment. What flavors do you have?"

Martin listed them with practiced ease. He noticed a bit of a mischievous look grow in Jon's eye but waited for his reply.

"You don't happen to have any  _ special  _ pies, do you Mrs. Lovett?" Jon asked.

Martin snorted, putting on his best falsetto, "Not today, Mr. Todd."

Jon laughed and it was glorious. Martin could feel himself grinning. Jon nodded, "Very well then, I guess I'll have to settle on the lamb and carrot."

"Of course." Martin changed the camera for him, showing off the pies in the case, "Which one would you like?"

"Uh, that one there with the rosemary on top." Jon replied.

"Can do." Martin boxed it up, "Anything more, Jon?"

"No, I think you have me quite sorted." Jon replied. 

Martin heard the back door open and spun to see Tim skid halfway across the kitchen, a bouquet in hand. Martin raised a brow as Tim dusted himself off, "Are you quite alright, Tim?"

"Mm, peachy, Martin. Is-" Tim cut himself off, seeing Jon's face on the phone, "Afternoon Jon."

"Afternoon Tim?" Jon replied. 

Tim shot his gaze back at Martin meaningfully, "So then…"

"Sasha's here, yes." Martin replied.

"Hm?" Sasha asked, removing herself from her book.

"Just telling Tim we had customers." Martin smiled at her.

Tim tried to walk suavely up to the counter, a smoulder on his lips, flowers offered to her, "A good afternoon to you, Sasha."

"Oh, good afternoon, Tim." Sasha blinked, first at him and then the bouquet, "I think Martin misunderstood when you said you were getting flowers."

Tim let out a nervous laugh, "Probably. Um, w-would you like the flowers?"

"Uhhhh," Sasha said eloquently. She bit her lip then offered an awkward smile, "Tim, this is a very nice gesture."

"O-oh." Tim deflated. Before anyone could say anything, he plastered on a smile and laughed, "Fair enough. I'll just go put them in some water and then somewhere on the counter. No big deal."

"I-" Sasha began but Tim dashed off into the kitchen. She stared after him, a conflicted expression on her face.

"Well," Jon cleared his throat, "I quite think I should pay for Sasha's naan as well. If she still wants it."

"Right, of course." Martin said, placing Jon's box by the register. He glanced worriedly at Sasha, "Um, Sasha? Do you still want to order anything?"

She looked at him but not completely, "Um, just naan today, thanks."

Martin quickly got Sasha's naan boxed and rung up both orders as one at Jon's request. 

"Sasha?" Jon asked.

"Mm?" Sasha replied. 

"Can you give Martin my card?" He asked, tone patient and kind.

"R-right. Here." She handed Martin the card and waited as the transaction took place.

"Alright, the one on the bottom is Jon's." Martin said, handing the still dazed Sasha the food.

"Thank you." Sasha took it, then the card and phone, "See you later, then, Martin."

"See you later, Sasha. Jon." Martin nodded. 

He watched as she drifted out of the store. He shook his head and sighed. He needed to go check on Tim.

"No need to worry after me, Martin." Tim announced, overly cheerfully as he exited the kitchen with a vase of flowers.

"Tim," Martin began.

"Ah, see, even if there was a need to worry, you and I both know I wouldn't let you. Especially not at work." Tim scolded. He placed the flowers on the counter and took a deep breath, "Besides, nothing like a rejection to quell a crush."

"Mm." Martin hummed, uncertain how to respond. 

"But don't worry, it won't keep me from rooting for you and Jon!" Tim exclaimed, punching a fist into the air.

Martin stammered before managing, "Th-there's nothing to root for, Tim!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Martin." Tim patted his shoulder and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Martin shook his head and turned back to his tasks. 

***

Afternoon came and went the next day without Sasha. Which wasn't entirely unusual but after yesterday, it made Martin nervous. He'd almost made himself ignore the feeling when the door opened, half an hour before close.

Martin turned to greet the customer only to be stunned by the sight before him. Jon stood before him in deep purple trousers, a crisp white button up, charcoal grey vest and black suit jacket. He also wore a stylish hat, slightly askew on his head, and held a beautifully carved, cherry wood cane.

"Good evening, Martin." Jon greeted warmly.

"I- Um, good evening, Jon." Martin replied, feeling his cheeks warm. He cleared his throat, "Special occasion tonight?"

"Only in as much as you dare to deem it so." Jon shrugged. As Martin blinked, Jon's gaze shifted to the vase on the counter. Jon sighed, "Those poor flowers. Wilting already."

"Not a green thumb between us, I'm afraid." Martin nodded.

"I'll have to do something about that, then. But first," Jon muttered. He squared his shoulders best he could and pulled out his phone, offering it to Martin, "might I have your phone number?"

Martin nearly choked on his own spit, "I'm sorry?"

"It's so I can call ahead for orders, if you'll allow it." Jon was purposely looking away from Martin now, fiddling with his cane, "It would be a good deal easier on me if I didn't have to be standing in the shop to decide what to purchase."

"Oh." Martin breathed and then offered his hand to take the phone, "Of course we can do that, Jon."

"Thank you, Martin." Jon said softly, passing over his phone.

Martin took note that it was already open to a new contact, his first name typed in the "who" box. He typed in his number and his last name, clicked "save" and passed it back. Martin watched as Jon swiftly typed one-handed before sliding his phone back into his pocket.

Martin's phone chimed and he pulled it out to see that he had a message from an unknown number, presumably Jon. He opened it and it read:

"Hello, Martin, this is Jonathan Sims."

Martin sent back a quick, "Hello, Jon."

"Do you mind if I give the flowers some plant food?" Jon asked.

Martin looked up and smiled, "Not at all. But you carry plant food on you?"

"I do." Jon said, pulling a tiny container from a pocket, "I have plants in my office, so I tend to have some plant food on me just in case."

"Fair enough." Martin chuckled.

Martin watched as Jon added some plant food to the vase and spoke softly to the flowers. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips.

Oh.  _ Oh no. _ Martin was in trouble. 


	2. What's Better Than A Plant? *Gasp* A DATE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plant, a revelation and an invitation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to the first chapter truly blew me away! You guys are so awesome! And yes, I hear your F's in the chat over Tim. I'll see what I can do ;)
> 
> Please enjoy! ~Nobu

It really had started out innocently and completely above the board. Jon would occasionally text Martin asking if he could video call for an order, which was happily agreed upon. But then… well, Martin had asked about different types of plant food and it was like he'd opened a floodgate. Jon had sent him a long message on the pros and cons of certain ones and which were best for what plants and it rather spiraled from there.

Martin was wiping down the counter, frowning sadly at the spot the bouquet had spent its last days in. The greenery had really brightened their little shop. He jumped when his phone dinged with a text.

"Does the shop have fresh herbs or do you use store bought?" Jon had sent.

Martin chuckled softly as he wrote, "We use store bought, essentially. Never really thought about having in-home herbs given Tim and my history with plants."

"I see." Jon replied. 

"Texting your beau?" Tim asked teasingly.

"Jon and I aren't dating, Tim." Martin rolled his eyes.

"Yet." Tim declared with a grin. He leaned on the counter, "So?"

"So what?" Martin frowned.

"So what did he say? Goodness, Martin!" Tim scoffed.

"He just asked if we grew the herbs we use?" Martin blinked.

"He really must like plants, huh?" Tim sighed.

Martin chuckled, "He certainly seems to."

Tim thought for a moment before smirking, "How much do you want to bet he'll bring you a plant?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Besides, shouldn't you worry about mending things with Sasha?" Martin raised his brow.

"It's not like I can do anything more than wait here." Tim huffed, "I don't have her number and even if I did, I doubt she'd want to hear from me. So I'll be here, waiting and hoping for at least an acquaintanceship and rooting for you and Jon."

"That's a very mature mindset." Martin smiled.

"Oh come off it, you're not that much older than me." Tim pushed him lightly, "I don't need you acting like a proud mama hen."

Martin gasped, feigning offense as he placed a hand on his chest, "But that's one of the labels I identify as, Tim!"

"Martin-" Tim began.

"I'm just such a proud mama hen of my sweet little Tim." Martin pulled his friend into a hug, patting his head with a smirk.

"I hate you so much." Tim grumbled, pushing him off, fighting a chuckle.

Martin grinned and ruffled Tim's hair, getting a horrified shout from him. Martin laughed, dancing away.

"Come back here and get a noogie!" Tim called, following him.

The oven and door bell went off in sync as Martin slipped to the other side of the counter. Tim waved a threatening finger at Martin as he retreated into the kitchen.

Martin chuckled, turning to the customer, "Hello!"

"Hello Martin." Jon said, eyes warm and curious with a raised brow, "Did I interrupt something?"

"Only if you count Tim and I acting like children something." Martin shrugged easily.

"Ah, I see." Jon nodded thoughtfully.

"Indeed. Anyway, how are you?" Martin asked.

"I'm doing well." Jon smiled. He shifted his weight, "And how are you?"

"I'm doing great." Martin grinned.

"I'm glad to hear it." Jon hummed warmly. He swayed a bit, "So, might I inquire if you would be opposed to being gifted some herbs?"

"I wouldn't, though I might need to request assistance in assuring its survival?" Martin raised his brows mischievously.

"Oh, well," Jon chuckled, pulling a plant from behind his back, "I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Wow, that's so pretty." Martin gasped, gently touching one of the leaves. He glanced at Jon, "Thyme, right?"

"Well spotted." Jon replied with a nod.

"Do they have a name?" Martin asked softly.

"Not unless you want to give them one." Jon shrugged.

"Hmmm." Martin stroked his chin thoughtfully. An idea struck him, "We'll call them 'Sprinkles'."

Jon's brows rose into his hairline, incredulity but amusement tinting his tone, "Sprinkles?"

"Well, we  _ are _ a bakery, Jon." Martin explained, gently taking the plant from him.

"I suppose you are, aren't you?" Jon chuckled.

Martin placed Sprinkles on the counter where they would get enough sunlight, "Certainly are."

"I've also got a watering and feeding schedule and some plant food for… Sprinkles." Jon said.

"Well, you certainly come prepared." Martin smiled, fingers brushing Jon's as he took the offered supplies.

"Being prepared  _ is _ rather important." Jon said, looking away.

"No arguments here." Martin hummed and rounded the counter to put away the plant food and place the calendar. Martin turned back to him, "And is there anything  _ I _ can help you with today, Professor?"

"Well, I was hoping you could help me find something sweet?" Jon raised a brow.

"Of course. Have anything in particular in mind?" Martin asked.

Jon bit down on his bottom lip before saying, "I was actually hoping for a cinnamon roll."

"Martin? Have you seen the sourdough starter?" Tim asked, making Martin jump.

"Ah! Tim! Hi! Yes!" Martin managed. His heart was beating hard like he'd been caught doing something he wasn't meant to be. Despite the flush consuming his face, he cleared his throat, "It, uh, it should be on the table next to the office."

"Ah, wonderful!" Tim smiled. His gaze landed on Jon, then the plant and back again, "Hey there, Jon! I see you brought us a plant!"

"I… Yes, hello, Tim." Jon nodded, "I thought some fresh herbs might do the shop some good."

"Well thanks for that, buddy!" Tim grinned. He paused, pulled out his phone and looked at it with surprise, "Looks like Helen wants you to call her, Martin."

"Wh- I- What?" Martin blinked.

Tim showed him the message, "Just what I said. Boss wants to talk to you. I can handle the order from here."

"I… Alright. Um, thank you again for the thyme, Jon." Martin managed.

"Right. Yes. Of course." Jon replied with a nod.

Without knowing what else to say, Martin offered a hand raise and shuffled off to call Helen.

***

Martin hummed softly as he tended the front end of the bakery. The repetition of menial tasks could be frustrating at times but Martin really loved keeping the shop nice and neat. Well, the part that customers saw, anyway. His lips lifted in a wry smile as he thought about the clutter of paperwork in the office.

The bell went off just as he finished putting away his cleaning supplies. He turned a bright smile and greeting on the customer. Sasha offered her own nervous one.

"Sasha! It's so nice to see you." Martin grinned.

"Oh, uh, are you not… upset with me?" Sasha frowned.

"For what?" Martin canted his head.

"Y'know, for, um, for rejecting Tim? However accidentally bluntly?" She adjusted her glasses anxiously. 

"I mean, I was sad that he was sad, but you don't  _ owe _ anyone a relationship or to accept their advances. No one does. So, no, I'm not upset with you." He said softly.

Sasha's shoulders sagged in relief and she let out a sigh, "Thank you. Not a lot of people think that way, unfortunately."

"Sasha," Martin's voice tightened and his eyes narrowed, "has someone been bothering you because you rejected them?"

"Oh! Oh, no!" She made a surprised noise, "Not recently, anyway. I'm okay."

"Alright, well… let me know if anyone does and I'll… give them a talking to, yeah?" He smiled.

"Mm, maybe. Don't exactly want my favorite baker going to jail for me." Sasha chuckled. 

"Fair enough." Martin hummed, "So, how can I help you today? Got an order or did you want to talk?"

"I'm actually doing errands for Jon today, his scoliosis is acting bad, y'know? So I help out when needed." She shrugged.

Several things connected for Martin then. Little things that hadn't meant much but that he'd noticed anyway. They now made for a contextual story that maybe he should've realized without being told.

"Oh. Oh no, he hasn't told you yet, has he?" Sasha muttered, "Dammit."

"I… he hadn't, but it doesn't change much, if I'm honest." Martin said. 

"Good. Shitty that I told you but, yeah." She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head, "I'm sorry. I've been kinda discombobulated recently."

"Well, I think you should probably apologize to Jon, but I'm hoping it won't be too big a deal?" He frowned.

"Yeah, but being outed in any form kinda sucks." She argued.

"I can definitely agree to that." Martin sighed.

There was a quiet, thick moment between them. It was uncomfortably long and he couldn't help but wonder if either of them would be strong enough to cut through it.

"Right… right. Okay. Yes. Jon's order." Sasha breathed.

"Alright. What's on it today?" Martin asked, slipping on gloves.

"Um, he wants a lamb and carrot pie, a beef and potato pie and, uh, three cinnamon rolls." She read from her phone.

"Three cinnamon rolls?" He blinked. Jon always only ordered one of whatever he desired, so this was a bit new. Not that Martin minded or anything.

"Yup, three cinnamon rolls." Sasha shrugged.

"Alright, let me get all that boxed up." Martin said and went to work. It didn't take long and he was fairly certain he understood Jon's icing to roll ratio by this point. He rung them up and looked at Sasha, "Anything I can get you, Sasha?"

"Oh, um, no, I'm okay." Sasha said. 

"Okay…" He replied, taking the card and running it.

"Thank you." She murmured, retrieving the card and then the baked goods, "I'll see you later?"

"Okay, I'll see you later. Be safe." Martin said. 

"I will." Sasha flashed a small smile and took her leave.

***

Thanks to Jon's handwritten watering calendar and occasional off-hand tips, Sprinkles the Thyme plant flourished under Martin and Tim's care. And a lot of regulars had taken notice. Most of them thought Sprinkles was a wonderful addition to the bakery.

Martin sung softly as he finished kneading a loaf of herb and cheese bread when Tim popped his head into the kitchen. Martin raised a brow as he put the bread in it's baking tin.

"Jon's here." Tim announced.

"Let me add the finishing touches and I'll be right out." Martin replied. He frowned when he saw Tim smirk, "What?"

"I mean, I could  _ probably  _ handle it." Tim shrugged.

"Uh-huh." Martin said, unimpressed as he sorted the loaf and turned to the sink.

"Don't you 'uh-huh' me! I just thought that you lovebirds would like some more time together." Tim huffed, crossing his arms, "Beside, I  _ was _ right about him bringing you a plant."

"No one said you weren't, Tim." Martin chuckled, "But you do know that I don't need your help in getting a relationship, right?"

Tim snorted, "Have you even been in one before?"

"First, that's none of your business." Martin glared, "And second, yes, I have, in fact."

Tim's eyes went wide, "Details!"

"Maybe after I talk to Jon. Maybe." Martin pushed past Tim.

"Oh, hello Martin." Jon smiled as Martin approached. 

"Hi Jon," He greeted warmly, "how are you today?"

"I'm doing quite well today." Jon replied, "How are you?"

"Excellent. As is Sprinkles. Your notes have been incredibly helpful." Martin said. 

"Just a bit of common sense and I'm sure a good deal of love." Jon shrugged.

"I do have a lot of love to give." Martin agreed easily enough.

"I… actually have no idea how to respond to that." Jon admitted.

Martin chuckled softly, "Who says you need to."

"The rules of conversing?" Jon frowned. 

"Perhaps." Martin hummed. 

The two of them stood, staring at one another for a long, silent moment. Jon scrunched his nose and they both burst into giggles. It took them several minutes to calm from their laughter.

"In all seriousness," Jon said through a chuckle, "I was wondering your opinion on musical theater."

Martin raised a brow, "I like musicals generally. I'm also confused, however, as to why you needed to ask that in person?"

"I… well," Jon took a deep breath, "I was hoping you might be willing to go out with me? On a date? To a musical?"

Martin was suddenly uncertain if he was breathing or not. He managed to stammer a moment before his brain caught up, "A date! With you! Yes, I-I'd love to, Jon."

"Good. Thank you." A smile broke across Jon's lips and he swayed a bit, "Where should we meet? I mean, we could meet here or the theater or I could pick you up? Share a cab to the theater?"

"I think it'd be best if we met here? That way we don't get lost trying to find one another in whatever crowd will be at the theater." Martin said. 

"Fair enough." Jon agreed. 

"Um, what should I wear?" Martin worried his lip.

"Whatever you feel comfortable in." Jon shrugged. 

"And what are  _ you _ going to wear, Jon?" Martin raised a brow. 

Jon had the decency to give him a bit of a caught-in-the-cookie-jar look, "To be fair, my waistcoats  _ are  _ comfortable because they help with my scoliosis."

"Fair, but sneaky." Martin grumbled.

"I'm sure whatever you decide on will be perfect." Jon chuckled.

Martin smirked at the challenge, "Don't worry, I'll come up with something."

Jon's brows rose with curiosity and a bit of surprise, "I look forward to it."

"You'll text me the details?" Martin asked. 

"Of course." Jon agreed. 


	3. Pirates and Plays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the lads to go on a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I know everyone's experience with scoliosis is different, but I've pretty much just copy-pasted mine onto Jon and pushed it a few years into the future. So please be kind on that side of things.
> 
> I also want to thank my wonderful beta, Oceans, for helping me through this chapter. I know I can be a pain, so thank you for being patient.
> 
> Last but not least, thank all of you for the wonderful comments! I'm really glad you're enjoying the fic! I hope you continue enjoying! ~Nobu

Martin spent the week before his date with Jon being ecstatic and anxious all at once. He'd stop in the middle of a task just to smile to himself. Tim rolled his eyes at him more than once and pretty much relegated him to the kitchen if he so much as looked like he was going to start being sappy.

All too soon, the night of his date came. Martin allowed himself a bit of excited freaking out time before he got ready. Freshly showered and cologned, Martin started putting on his outfit.

First was his crisp white button up that tucked into his deep navy blue pants. Next was his nicest shoes, a set of brown loafers with trims of a deep gold. Then, his most intricate piece. His double breasted wesket. 

Or, in more common terms, his pirate vest. It was black with deep golden trims, gold eye-shaped buttons and a pattern of deep, misty blue embroidery. The lacing in the back was the same gold as the trim.

Martin ran a hand down it, enjoying the feel of the patterned fabric. It brought with it the fun memories of the summer he'd spent helping out at a pirate themed shop at a Ren Faire. It was something he'd bought purely because it made him happy and he's never regretted that decision. 

An alarm beeped and snapped Martin back into motion. He slipped on his navy blue jacket, checked his pockets for everything he needed and headed out.

***

Martin arrived just as Jon did. They stared at one another for a moment before Jon chuckled wryly, "And here I thought I was going to be early."

"That was my hope as well." Martin smiled. He took a good look at his date.

Jon was dressed in a snazzy suit. His jacket and pants were a pale, almost khaki green. His vest was a dark olive green that popped against his crisp white dress shirt. He was also carrying his cherry cane, a single piece of black metal settled on his right middle finger.

Martin grinned, "You look amazing, by the way."

"As do you. Incredible, in fact." Jon replied. 

"Thank you." Martin bounced a bit. He let out a breath and offered his arm, "Shall we?"

"We shall." Jon smiled and easily slipped his hand into the crook of Martin's elbow.

***

Martin found that he still couldn't get his head around the fact that he was actually on a date with Jon. Even with Jon at his side. Even when Jon gave the usher their tickets. Even as they sat together. 

"Martin?" Jon called, dragging him back to reality with a hand on his.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm here." Martin said. 

"Are you okay?" Jon asked.

Martin grinned, "Honestly? I'm over the moon."

"Well maybe I can keep you on the ground for the duration of the show?" Jon raised a brow.

"But isn't one of the songs called 'Defying Gravity', Jon?" Martin teased.

Jon snorted and squeezed Martin's hand, "Yes, but I'm not sure it's meant to be taken as a command."

"Fair enough." Martin chuckled, squeezing Jon's hand in turn.

They shared a smile and settled into their seats.

***

Jon shifted in his chair, drawing Martin's attention from the show. Jon's face was tight with pain as he adjusted how he was sitting. It was clear quickly that it wasn't working when Jon made a muffled whimper.

"Jon?" Martin asked softly. 

"I-I'm sorry, Martin. I need to go walk around for a bit." Jon said with a strained smile.

"You don't have to apologize. Do you, er, do you mind if I join you?" Martin bit his lip.

"Oh, um, I wouldn't mind, no." Jon blinked.

Together they quietly left the theater. Jon was definitely leaning more heavily on his cane as they walked. His face was tight with concentration and pain and it kind of broke Martin's heart.

Once they were out, Jon began to pace, rolling his shoulders and leaning in various ways to try to relieve some of the pain. Martin hovered nearby in case Jon needed him. Jon must've moved wrong because a little yelp of pain left him.

"Jon?" Martin worried. 

"J-just give me a few, I'll be o-okay." Jon replied. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was moving his left leg back and forth, softly muttering curses.

"I'm sorry you're in pain." Martin said softly.

That startled a laugh from Jon as he pressed his back flat against a wall, "Thank you."

Jon shifted and squirmed a bit more before he froze. A hiss of pain escaped him and he doubled over. Martin was by his side in an instant.

Jon managed to stand enough to bury his face into Martin's chest, his shoulders shaking. Martin's hands hovered near Jon's waist. Just in case.

A few moments passed before Jon's shoulders stilled. He didn't move from where he was leaning into Martin, so when he spoke, it was quite muffled, "I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Martin inquired gently.

"That you aren't getting to watch the whole show and you have to deal with this." Jon murmured. 

"Jon, please, it would be far worse if I was still in there, ignorant of you being in pain." Martin said, "Especially if I could help in any way."

Jon made a noncommittal noise.

Martin tapped his hip lightly, mock whispering, "Besides, I am a bit of a pirate."

"You? A pirate?" Jon squinted at him skeptically. 

"Do you not see my fantastic double breasted wesket?" Martin asked, feigning offense.

"It is a very beautiful double breasted wesket, I'll give you that." Jon agreed, a smile playing on his lips.

"See? Pirate." Martin winked.

Jon snorted, shaking his head, "If you insist."

"Aye, I do, matey." Martin put on his best, if rusty, pirate voice.

"An' what's the treasure we're after, Cap'n?" Jon teased, pulling off a frankly fantastic pirate voice.

"The most priceless of treasures there can be for those who have romance in their souls." Martin said.

Jon's brows rose, "And what might that be?"

"Oh, y'know, true love." Martin shrugged.

"A priceless treasure indeed." Jon agreed.

"I'm hoping I'm on the right path." Martin admitted.

Jon looked at him softly for a long moment before murmuring, "Me too."

They stood there in a quiet little bubble, content for the moment to just exist in each other's space.

"Alright," Jon whispered as to not break the moment, "I think I'm ready to go back inside."

"If you're sure?" Martin raised a brow. 

Jon smiled, "I am, thank you."

"Of course." Martin smiled back.

***

Jon and Martin made their way through the boisterous crowd and out of the theater in a bubble of companionable silence. They had agreed, however nonverbally, that missing whatever after show stuff was preferable to being stuck in traffic.

Thus, arm in arm, they made their way back to the bakery. The silence lingered amongst them for awhile.

Jon turned a curious gaze onto Martin, "So, did you enjoy the show?"

"I did." Martin nodded easily.

"I'm glad." Jon smiled.

"Did you?" Martin inquired.

"Very much so. Though," Jon's gaze fell to the sidewalk, "I rather enjoyed the presence of my company more."

Martin couldn't help keep down his blush or smile, "Are you telling me you thought it was a good date?"

"I might be." Jon murmured. 

"Well, in that hypothetical, I might just agree with you." Martin hummed, watching Jon in his periphery.

Jon stopped, looking up at Martin with a mix of hope and worry, "You would?"

"I would. I might even hypothetically say it could warrant a second one." Martin smiled.

A shy grin blossomed across Jon's face, "I would hypothetically like that."

"Good to know." Martin squeezed Jon's hand.

They stood together with just the noises of the night around them for a moment. Relishing in just existing in this time with one another. 

"Thank you for the wonderful date, Jon." Martin whispered, uncertain if he wanted to break the silence.

"Thank you for the wonderful company, Martin." Jon whispered in kind, pressing a feather soft kiss to Martin's hand. He seemed reluctant to release the appendage but he did and took a step back, "Good night, Martin."

"Good night, Jon." Martin said, feeling his cheeks warm.


	4. Anxiety and Love Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four is here! We got some Sasha! We got some lads being disasters! Annnnnd some loooove letters!
> 
> Also, tw for depiction of an anxiety attack. It starts with the sentence that starts with "It was weird..." and ends around the dialogue "C'mere." 
> 
> Be safe and please enjoy! ~Nobu

Martin might have been a tad distracted when he came into work the next day. But really, who could blame him if he sighed happily or gazed at Sprinkles for a time? Jon had been utterly lovely and it'd been quite some time since Martin had had a good date.

Tim, of course, made comments here and there but Martin was far too happy to care. Eventually Tim had to take over the front end. Martin could admit it was a little embarrassing but at least baking didn't need him to hold a conversation.

The next few days passed with Martin in a bit of a daze. But then he realized he hadn't seen Jon in nearly a week and he came crashing back to reality.

It was weird that he hadn't heard from him yet, right? But Jon had said he'd be happy to go on another date, hadn't he? Had he changed his mind? Had the date actually been awful for Jon?

"Martin?" Tim asked.

Martin blinked into the present, realizing he couldn't breathe, "T-Tim."

Tim gently took his shoulders, "Hey, c'mon, breathe with me, okay? Alright, let's breathe in."

Martin breathed in shakily with Tim. It took several goes before Martin's breath evened out and he felt the adrenaline crash hit.

"Feeling better?" Tim asked gently.

Martin nodded, "Y-yeah, thanks."

"Of course, man." Tim smiled softly, "Want a hug?"

"Yes please." Martin said.

"C'mere." Tim pulled Martin into a hug. Martin hugged him back, taking comfort in his friend.

"Uh, Martin? Tim? You in here?" A familiar voice called from the counter.

They made their way up to see a confused Sasha leaning on the counter. She perked up when she saw them, "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay." Martin nodded.

" _ Actually, _ I was wondering why I haven't seen Jon all week." Tim crossed his arms.

"Oh, did he not-? Of course he didn't, he's bloody Jon." Sasha sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Right, well, Jon's been in hospital. Got a couple broken bones. Again."

"Oh my god! Is he okay?!" Martin asked.

"He's fine, aside from his pride." Sasha huffed, hands on her hips, "I'm gonna kill him."

"Uh, please don't?" Martin frowned.

"Fine, but only because you asked." Sasha scowled. She shook her head and turned to Tim, "Tim?"

"Uh, yes, Sasha?" Tim blinked.

"I'm sorry for rejecting you like I did." Sasha said.

"Oh, no, it's fine." Tim offered her a smile, "You certainly don't owe me an apology. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"O-oh, thank you. You didn't really make me uncomfortable, I was just… surprised." Sasha bit her lip shyly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for springing that on you." Tim rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It's okay. Um," Sasha took a steadying breath, "can we go back to our bantering friendship?"

Tim's face lit up with hope, "I would love to."

"Cool. That's… yeah." Sasha laughed, "Maybe the four of us can get drinks some weekend?"

"Oh. Yeah, that'd be cool. I'd be down for that." Tim agreed easily.

"Are you counting Jon and I in that four?" Martin asked.

"Of course." Sasha nodded.

"Well, then I'd love to." Martin smiled.

"I should get going. Got a Jon to nag." Sasha grinned, "Bye you guys!"

"Bye Sasha." They chorused.

***

The shop was a short while til close when the bell chimed. Martin looked up from his cleaning to find Jon rolling in. His pulse kicked up speed.

Jon was in a t-shirt and jean shorts, his left leg in a cast and his hair in a low pony. The chair he was using looked more permanent than the shitty folding ones.

Jon met his eye and offered a nervous smile, "Good evening, Martin."

"Hi Jon, how're you?" Martin managed to ask.

"Uh, well, broken leg, as you know, but otherwise okay. I, ah, I wanted to apologize for not telling you. I didn't mean to worry you, if you worried, that is." Jon said.

"I'm just glad you're okay. Is there anything I can do to help?" Martin asked.

"Oh, ah, nothing for the moment. Actually, I," Jon let out a nervous laugh and looked down at his hands, twisting the one ring he wore, "I need to tell you something."

Martin was momentarily distracted by the sight of something on Jon's wrist. Was that… did Jon have a tattoo? Martin pinched himself. Now was not the time, Jon might be breaking up with him.

"Um, okay." Martin nodded. 

"I'm asexual." Jon breathed.

Martin blinked, processing the information, "Oh, okay."

"A-and sex repulsed. The, ah, the idea of having sex makes me nauseous, honestly." Jon added, glancing worriedly up at him.

"That's good to know." Martin said after a moment and then gave a relieved smile, "Then we can work out boundaries. I was a little worried you were going to break up with me. Not that we're technically together yet. I mean, unless this was your way of trying to break up with me?"

"Oh! Oh, no! I just, um, I know that it's a deal breaker for some people and I wanted to let you know before we… continued our relationship?" Jon explained.

"I mean, I'm glad you told me, it allows me a better understanding of you and your boundaries." Martin said, "But it's by no means a deal breaker. I would love to keep seeing you, Jon."

"O-oh. Yeah?" Jon smiled hopefully.

"As long as you want to keep dating me?" Martin laughed, a nervous energy in his veins.

"I do! I, ah, our first date was very good and I would enjoy continuing to develop this relationship with you." Jon said. 

"Then I'll text you the details when I've got our second one planned?" Martin smiled.

Jon grinned, "Yes, that sounds lovely, thank you."

***

A few days passed. Martin entered through the back door, hearing Tim already working on what needed to be made for the day.

"Morning Martin." Tim called.

"Morning Tim." Martin greeted, "Did we get any interesting post?"

"Oh, yeah, actually." Tim glanced over at him, "There's something addressed directly to you."

"That's weird." Martin frowned.

"It's on top." Tim waved before turning back to his work.

Martin moved to the desk, carefully plucking the envelope addressed to him in beautifully curled scrawl. Curiosity opened it and removed its contents, a neatly folded sheet of paper. Martin made a confused noise and unfolded the letter.

It read:

"Dearest Martin,

When we first met, you surprised me with your kindness and patience. And I must thank you for leading me through the obstacles of The Pastry Ways. And for your understanding during our first date.

I must admit, I never deigned to imagine I might court a self-proclaimed pirate. But the one I write to has shown an astronomical wit. And every smile you grace me with could light the night skies brighter than any star.

So, thank you for every smile and snarky comment and ounce of kindness and patience. I truly look forward to our next conversation. 

Sincerely yours,

Jonathan Sims"

Martin read the letter again and again, growing increasingly flustered. He managed a squeak before covering his burning face. 

Jon had written him a love letter.  _ Jon _ had written  _ him _ a  _ love letter! _

What the hell had Martin gotten himself into?

"Wait, is that like, a handwritten letter?" Tim gasped, plucking it from Martin's fingers. Martin peeked through his fingers as Tim read. The other man's lips curled into a grin, "Oh my god, Martin, what did you do to Jon to inspire this?"

"I-I was just myself?" Martin squeaked again.

"Damn, the man is smitten." Tim laughed.

"No, shut up, he's not!" Martin groaned in embarrassment.

"He absolutely is." Tim clapped him on the shoulder, “Look at you go, you funky little cinnamon roll.”


	5. Memes and Urban Exploring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for how long this chpt took, but I think it's well worth it! The wonderfully talented Pengu_on_Ice made the art for this chapter and I'm so excited to share it with all of you! I love it so much!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy! ~Nobu

Martin groaned, pressing his face to his table. He needed to write a letter back. No, he  _ wanted _ to write one back. But what were you supposed to put in a love letter this early on? How had Jon written his? 

What was kinda concerning was that they hadn't texted each other since he'd gotten the letter. Admittedly, it'd only been a day but still. Maybe they were both too nervous thanks to the letter? It definitely made Martin nervous, anyway. An idea struck and he swiftly grabbed his pencil.

"Dearest Jon,

Your letter surprised and your words stilled the breath in my throat. 

You weren't the only one surprised by the other's demeanor. I must admit that the quickness with which your grumpy attitude had dissolved startled me. I dare to hope it was due in part to me.

If my smiles are to rival the stars, yours put the Aurora Borealis to shame. Your wit is quick and sharp and brings amusement. And each time I look upon Sprinkles I am reminded of you. Silly as it is, the dear green one brings joy. I thank you again for gifting Sprinkles to us.

I look forward to seeing you soon, Jon.

Truly,

Martin Blackwood"

Martin set down his pencil, checking the letter over for mistakes. Once he was satisfied, he carefully folded it and slipped it into an envelope. After which, he addressed it, meticulously copying the return address. One carefully placed stamp of yellow tulips later and it was ready to be mailed.

Martin set it aside for tomorrow. He hoped Jon would appreciate his as much as he appreciated Jon's.

***

Martin glanced up at the bell with a smile, "Hey Daisy."

"Hi Martin." Daisy nodded a greeting.

"Your usual?" Martin's eyes caught on her arm. Or more accurately, her cast. He looked back up at her face, "Um, are you doing alright?"

"I'm fine. Just the usual luck for occupational hazard didn't hold up on this last gig." Daisy shrugged.

"Hey Daisy, have another building fall on you?" Tim asked as he breezed over to the coffee machine.

"I'm sorry,  _ what _ ?" Martin blinked.

"Less on me and more  _ under _ me." Daisy told Tim.

"Oof, that sucks. Danny's told me of a few bad tumbles, but nothing compared to the collapse." Tim shook his head.

"You're telling me." Daisy scoffed.

Martin felt like he'd missed something important, trying to wrangle a response from his shocked mind. The door opened, causing everyone to turn.

"Thank you, Basira." Jon said as he wheeled in.

"No problem." Basira said, following him in.

Daisy and Jon took notice of each other at the same time, pointing at one another and declaring, "You!"

"I didn't know you knew my girlfriend, Jon." Basira blinked.

"I am so lost." Martin whispered. 

"This is the guy who was in the collapse with me, Basira!" Daisy said. 

Martin was pretty sure his soul had just left his body. Not only his friend but his maybe-boyfriend had been in a building collapse?! The same one?!

"Small world." Basira said easily, tone turning teasing, "Thought the urbex community was bigger than that though."

"Wait, did you get that cast going to the Reeseworth Estate?" Jon asked.

Daisy eyed him suspiciously, "Yeah. You?"

"Yes, the floor gave out under me." Jon nodded.

"Can someone please tell me what you lot are talking about?" Martin asked, fairly certain his voice was higher than usual.

"Urban exploring. Aka breaking and entering into abandoned places." Tim answered.

"Wait," Martin put his hand up in an attempt to pause the conversation. He was a bit surprised when they actually quieted, "Are you telling me that you broke into an abandoned building, had that building  _ collapse on you _ and proceeded to continue breaking into abandoned buildings?"

"One bad building doesn't mean they're  _ all _ gonna collapse." Daisy scoffed at the same time Jon said, "It wasn't the  _ same _ building, Martin."

"But why?" Martin asked, confusion furrowing his brow.

"Exploring is fun." Jon shrugged.

Martin sputtered worriedly and Basira stepped up, "To be fair, it's usually pretty safe and the only actual collapse they were in was when they  _ foolishly _ went in solo."

"Yeah, Basira and I usually pair up but… I was too curious for my own good on the library." Daisy shrugged.

Martin's gaze turned to Jon and Jon gave him a sheepish smile.

"I, ah, generally went with my roommate at the time, but didn't that time." Jon chuckled nervously.

"Alright." Martin sighed, "Just… just be careful?"

"I'll do my best, I promise." Jon smiled at him so softly that Martin felt like he was gonna melt.

"Thank you." Martin smiled in return.

"Jon?" Basira raised her brows. 

Jon blinked up at her for a second before laughing awkwardly, "Oh, ah, I happen to be dating Martin."

"Oh." Basira blinked, "Congratulations, you two."

"Thank you." Martin blushed.

"Yes, thank you." Jon grumbled.

"That said, Daisy and I have an appointment to get to." Basira said. 

"Oh, right." Daisy blinked and moved to Martin, "I need to pay."

Martin quickly rung her up and Tim was there with her order.

"See you later." Daisy said, swiping her order up and following Basira out.

There was a moment where they all seemed to settle into the fact that there were less people in the shop. Tim, of course, was the one to break the silence.

"So, Jon, you here to buy something or just oogle my coworker?" Tim smirked.

Jon stuttered, "I-I was planning on getting something."

"Tim, be nice." Martin scolded.

"Hey, I think I should get teasing rights since I called it." Tim chuckled.

Martin scoffed, crossing his arms and putting on his best "parent" voice, "You also actively tried to meddle, so no teasing-Jon rights for you."

"Ugh, but  _ Mum _ ." Tim pouted, though his eyes were alight with mischief.

"If you're just gonna argue with me, you can go back into the kitchen." Martin warned, trying to keep his smile from his face.

Jon chuckled, causing Tim and Martin to turn to him. Jon shrugged, "It's nice that you two are so close."

"Aww, Jon, don't feel left out, I can be your friend too." Tim cooed.

Martin fondly rolled his eyes and Jon laughed again, "I have a feeling that I'm not getting a choice in this?"

"Not at all." Tim grinned.


End file.
